The Other Side Of The Door
by lilylouise95
Summary: Lily and James get into an argument after Lily see's James snogging another girl who he claims he was trying to get off him after she caught him by surprise and snogged him. Will Lily belive him? Will she realise what's important before it's too late? Based on taylor swift's song 'The Other Side Of The Door'.


**A/N: This written for Being A Wallflower's The NEW Ultimate Taylor Swift Competition! on the HPFC forum. As you can probably guess from the title it's based on Taylor Swifts song the other side of the door. It might be a good idea to listen to the song whilst reading this, if you want to. Also, I own nothing that you recognise! Hope you enjoy, please R&R!**

I found myself lying face down on my bed, my face wet with tears, after another fight with my boyfriend James. Ever since we met our relationship had been explosive, to start with I hated him and our frequent fights provided entertainment for the Hogwarts population. This, however, had changed at the beginning of 6th year when we agreed on a truce and somehow within months enemies became friends and at the start of 7th year I finally agreed to date James Potter. Though our fights had become much less frequent since we became friends we still argued more than the average couple and it was always about the silliest of things.

This brings me to why I'm currently lying on my bed crying. One thing you should know before I explain why I'm here is that James is one of the most popular people at Hogwarts and him and his best mates (Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew) are some of the most attractive boys in school (apart from Peter I'm not really sure why they are friends with him, personally I find him awkward and slightly creepy) make up a group called the Marauders. The majority of the female population seem to be obsessed with the Marauders and they each have their own fan club of crazy stalker girls. Anyway, these fan girls are seriously crazy I hardly get any time alone with James as they are always following us around or trying to distract him and get his attention. Normally we are able to avoid them mostly and loose them quickly but lately I swear their numbers have increased because everywhere I turn there they are giving me glares that could kill!

Anyway today in charms I noticed that Rebecca Adams, who is the leader of the JPFC (James Potter fan club), was wearing tighter clothes and a shorter skirt than normal if that is even possible. This isn't what worried me it was the evil look she kept shooting me as though she had something planned. All through charms I felt her glare burning a hole in my head, trust me, I was thankful when I could finally leave and head off for my free period. At the end of my free (which I spent in the library in case you were wondering) I always go to meet James outside muggle studies, anyway, I was running late today for some reason so by the time I rounded the corner to meet James most people had already left. What I saw shocked me there was James kissing Amelia. Without thinking I turned and walked away from the disgusting scene, I could feel my eyes moistening as I tried to blink back the tears as I stormed away.

"Lily, Lily wait up!" I heard the familiar voice call as he ran to catch up with me. Finally, reaching me he grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him.

"Lily, it's not what you think, she jumped on me and starting kissing me, I was trying to get her off when you came!" He pleaded, really I wanted to believe him but he didn't look to be complaining much when I showed up.

"That's not what it looked like from where I was standing, you didn't seem to be complaining! Seriously James as if you couldn't have got her off you for fuck sake she's half the size of you!"

"Really Lily you have to believe me! Would I ever cheat on you?! She has a vice like grip Lily"

"You think this a joke? Stop lying about her vice like grip as if Amelia jumped on you and you couldn't get away! Admit it you were enjoying it!"

"No, Lily I couldn't..."

"SHUT UP!" I shouted stopping his words "This time I've had enough" I snarled at him before running the rest of the way into the head dorm and then on into my room locking it with a strong spell that even alohomora couldn't unlock.

As I ran away I could hear his shouts for me to stop but I ignored them finally letting the tears flow down my cheeks unchecked. Whilst I lay on my bed crying I could hear him knocking on my door trying to open it and trying to reason with me but I just ignored him and eventually after hours he left. Finally giving up or so I thought till a faint tap could be heard at the window, looking around I noticed it was James' owl with a letter in hand. Letting it in through the window I took off the letter but instead of it flying back to James he waited. Oh great James probably told him to wait for a reply well I'll give him a reply. Without even readying it I tore it up before giving the pieces back to Jim James' owl). A couple of minutes after Jim had left he appeared again with another letter which I half burnt before sending back. Eventually I just stopped letting Jim in, after he kept returning with a new letter, he seemed to get the message and leave me alone!

As the scene of James and Amelia snogging comes back into my head for the hundredth time I feel my anger building. I'm so angry I might tell him that it's over I think looking at the stack of fresh parchment on my desk just waiting to be written on. I slowly walk towards it fully prepared to write those words and end our relationship but just as my quill touches the paper I break down crying again and throw my quill down.

Realisation finally hit me, I had told James to leave me alone but want I really wanted was the opposite. I wasn't him to do the same stupid things he used to do to show how much he loved me. Like in fifth year when he would annoy the hell out of me by standing under my dorm window and throwing pebbles shouting "I'm in love with you". Don't ask how a pureblood knew a very old fashioned muggle gesture such as this who knows with him. Anyway he had kept it up for a few weeks coming to my window every evening and sometimes when he wanted to be extra annoying he also came at some ungodly hour in the morning. Thankfully I was finally saved from it when he threw a too large stone at the window which ended up smashing it earning him a weeks worth of detentions. The times we were going out and I was late out of herbology and James would stand out in the pouring rain with an umbrella waiting patiently for me and never complained about me being late or having been waiting for ages. Even when I used to treat him like crap when we used to fight before we became friends he would always come back for more, I find myself hoping that he will still come back for more after this fight.

My mother always said I had too much pride; maybe she was right after all. For instance if I didn't have as much pride I would probably have gone to confront James and talk it over but my pride and stubbornness wouldn't let myself give in and listen to his pathetic excuses. Sometimes my pride saved me it allowed me to be strong when I would have surely given in without it. I remember as a child my mother used to try and discourage me to be so proud and stubborn she would always say "Proud people breed sad sorrows for themselves." At the time I didn't know what she meant but now I think I finally understand. I glance across the room and notice my photo album lying on my bed, without realising I'm suddenly sitting on my bed with the album on my lap flicking through pictures of my friends, family and James and I. The pictures were beautiful taken at unexpected times capturing the beauty of the moment. That's the beauty of magical photos they don't just capture one split moment but instead they capture the whole of it. Looking at James' face in the pictures and the way he looks at me it's hard to believe he would cheat on me. That's the moment my anger started to fade and questions started popping up in my head. Why would he cheat? He never seemed to pay any attention to his fan girls and normally ignored them why would he suddenly start snogging Amelia? James has never been scared of dumping people why would he cheat instead of breaking up with me? He has chased me for 7 years why would he suddenly get over me?

With every page doubts that James' story wasn't true popped into my head, I now found myself glancing at the window hoping for another letter from James but they had stopped a long time ago. James had always been intelligent even when I went through the phase of hating his guts I couldn't deny that! Right from the start it was always Remus, him and I at the top of the classes. So tell me why if he's so clever did he not realise when I left I wanted him to chase after me?

Why did I ever doubt him? Surely I know James well enough to know that he would never cheat on anyone let alone me! I thought whilst staring at a picture of James doing his trademark smirk at the camera. Looking at his handsome face and beautiful eyes that I could get lost in makes me miss our witty conversations and just everything good and bad about our relationships.

I can hear James shuffling around on the other side of my door, in our shared head's common room. Ok, it's time to face the music I have to go and talk to him after all everything I need is on the other side of the door.


End file.
